


Melancholia

by danicoro



Series: Serendipity | himbo / historian [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Comfort Sex, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danicoro/pseuds/danicoro
Summary: After a few weeks overseas, Ellie's first stop is to see Chris. It seems he's going through a bit of a rough patch, and she offers to help out. Everyone needs a little comfort, sometimes.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Serendipity | himbo / historian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983370
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Melancholia

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative summary: Chris gets his dick sucked emotionally, and then physically.

Ellie pushed open the door to Chris’ apartment. “Are you home, darling?” She called out.

“In here,” he answered, the resignation in his tone palpable. She hesitated for a moment, then stepped out of her shoes and set her bag down as she ventured further in.

“Hi—” Her voice halted as she rounded the corner to the kitchen. Chris sat at the table next to his favored tequila bottle with a glass tumbler in hand, a shot already poured. There was a faint smell in the air. She wondered how long he’d been drinking before she’d arrived. There was a long pause while they regarded each other, and she finally waved in greeting.

“I’m sorry I didn’t call before I stopped by. I guess I was just in a hurry to see you again…”

He blinked at her, then tossed back his shot. “It’s okay.”

She wrung her fingers for a moment, then moved closer. He didn’t flinch, but looked at her despondently. The more the distance closed, the easier she could see the fatigue in his expression, and the dark circles beneath his eyes. Was he having trouble sleeping again?

“You look like you’re stretched a little thin, darling,” she said softly.

Chris winced as he looked away. “I’m just…”

“Bad day?”

He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I… yeah.”

Her hand hovered near his cheek. “May I?”

Chris nodded, and she took his face in her hands. Tipping him up, she pressed a lingering kiss against his forehead. He leaned into the gesture, the tension beginning to bleed out of his limbs. His fingers curled into the soft fabric of her hoodie as he pulled her closer. Tucking him in against her chest, Ellie’s delicate fingers carded through his hair. They stayed that way for some minutes.

When she leaned back, concern lined her features as she searched his gaze. Her thumbs brushed along his cheekbones, and she leaned down to leave another kiss on the bridge of his nose.

“Why don’t you relax, and I’ll make us some supper,” she said, taking a step back as her hands came to rest on his shoulders.

“I can help,” he mumbled. She smiled as she patted his cheek.

“Alright,” she replied, turning back into the kitchen to peek in the fridge. After a moment of surveying its contents, she looked over the door at him. “How about katsudon?”

“Uh?” Chris paused, looking a little bewildered. “Sure? Whatever you want is fine.”

She shook her head fondly, then started pulling ingredients. “Why don’t you wash the rice and get that going? I’ll get the pork ready.”

“Okay.”

They lapsed into silence. There was a practiced ease in their movements as they stepped around each other in the kitchen. Going through the motions helped him to focus on something besides his wandering thoughts.

Once he’d washed the rice and gotten it into the cooker, Ellie was donning her apron. She set up a breading station for the cutlets, flouring them first. With that done, it was egg wash, then panko, and into the pan. As the meat sizzled, she went to the sink to wash her hands. The cutlets would take a few minutes to cook, so he pondered what else he could do.

She beckoned him in, taking his hands when he got close. He leaned down to kiss her when she craned up on her toes. The feeling of her thumbs brushing over his knuckles eased some more of the tension in his shoulders. She left a kiss on his cheek before she stood back.

“Would you cut the onions for me, darling?”

It was both a request and a plea; she _hated_ cutting onions. They always made her eyes water. He couldn’t help his soft chuckle, and gave her another kiss before he let go of her hands.

As he started slicing the onion, she flipped the cutlet, then started another burner. Dashi, soy sauce, mirin, and sugar went into the saucepan. She began to hum absently, and he recognised the melody—a work song she used sometimes. He smiled a little, and paused chopping to lean over and kiss her hair. She didn’t miss a beat, free hand touching the space between his shoulders before she turned to kiss his arm.

Silence settled again. When the first cutlet was finished, she set it aside and breaded the second before it went into the pan. Then, to the sink once more.

“You like katsu, right?” She asked, looking up at him as she dried her hands. “I suppose it’s a bit late to ask now, but still…”

He looked at her, expression soft. “I like everything you make.”

She smiled as she craned up to kiss him again, ruffling his hair when he leaned down. She tickled beneath his chin before she returned to the stove.

With the onions chopped, he moved to wash his hands. Ellie striped some Bull Dog sauce over the cooked cutlet before slicing it into strips. As she flipped the second one in the pan, the rice cooker chimed to let them know it was done.

“Perfect. Why don’t you get the rice dished up,” she said, moving the dashi sauce off the heat. “This last cutlet will be a minute, but everything should be ready soon.”

Chris nodded as he popped open the cooker, agitating the rice before filling two bowls. He remembered the next part well enough—she needed eggs, so he reached into the fridge to grab two.

She was already ladelling some of the dashi sauce into the empty pan. He hurried to get one beaten while she added one serving of the onions. She glanced at him while he beat the egg, reaching over to pat his arm.

“Thank you, darling,” she said, sliding the first cutlet into the pan. She took the small bowl when he offered it, and poured the egg over everything before setting the lid on.

She put Bull Dog sauce on the other cutlet and sliced it. Moving back to the stove, she slipped the contents of the pan onto one of the rice bowls. Chris beat the second egg as she poured the rest of the dashi sauce and onions into the newly-empty pan.

Once more, she set the egg, and then poured the pan’s contents over the naked bowl of rice. She clapped excitedly and pulled off her apron.

“Thank you for your help,” she said, taking his hands.

“It goes faster when we work together,” he murmured, fingers curling around hers.

Ellie smiled. “It’s true, but I like your company in the kitchen, too,” she said, lifting his hands to kiss his knuckles. “Hungry?”

He nodded with a hum, and she handed him a bowl, digging spoons out of the cutlery drawer for each of them. She reached into the fridge and grabbed a bottle of milk tea for herself, and a water for Chris. Grabbing her own bowl, she followed him out to the living room. They settled down on the sofa, Chris clicking the television on.

“Anything you want to watch?”

“Whatever you like is fine,” she said, curling her legs beneath her as she scooted a little closer. “Will you tell me about what’s bothering you?”

Chris shrugged as he dug into his bowl. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he said flatly. He hadn’t meant to come across quite so caustic, and winced. Her hand rested on his nape, rubbing circles for a moment before she shuffled closer.

“I’m sorry.”

He sighed as he deflated, taking another mouthful of food. “Not your fault.”

“I know,” she answered, giving him a gentle squeeze. “Doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate that it can be difficult, or that I think you should have to go through it.”

He didn’t really know what to say to that, so he just hummed and tucked into his katsu. More silence settled between them, broken only by the soft clinking of metal on porcelain, and the chatter of the television in the background as they ate.

When they finished, Ellie collected the dishes to take them into the kitchen. He heard the sink running when she didn’t return right away, and got up from the couch. She looked up at him as he poked his head in.

“Something the matter?” She asked with a laugh, his perplexed expression not lost on her.

“I can do those.”

“I didn’t want you to have to deal with them later,” she answered, turning back to the sink. Chris felt a pleasant tingling along the back of his neck, and sighed.

“Let me help you, then,” he said, grabbing a dish towel from the cupboard. She smiled, and continued washing the rest of the dishes. They were finished quickly, and she surveyed the kitchen to make sure everything was tidied.

Satisfied that things were in order, Ellie turned to him and put her arms around his middle, tucking in close.

“I never said it earlier, but I missed you,” she murmured, cheek pressed against his chest.

Chris put his arms around her. “I missed you, too.”

She giggled as she gave him a squeeze, then took a step back. Clutching his hand, she led him back out to the living room, and flopped down onto the couch.

She beckoned him in, and he laughed as he knelt on the cushions, leaning down to kiss her. The ache in his chest bled out over his skin, and he kissed her harder. She was pliant under him, chasing his lips as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

When they finally had to part for air, he didn’t go far, resting his forehead against hers as he cradled her face in one hand. She turned to kiss his palm, breathless and a little dazed as her fingers massaged at the base of his scalp.

“Would you like some company tonight?

“Please,” he answered, voice uncharacteristically small. Ellie nodded, a lingering kiss pressed against the corner of his mouth.

“Alright.”

As her fingers drifted down his nape and the shape of his shoulders, he began to relax, melting under her touch. He rested his head against the soft curve of her breasts, listening to the faint thrum of her heartbeat. Her skin smelled faintly of jasmine—something he’d grown accustomed to, and that he found comforting.

Some long minutes passed them like that, neither actually watching what was on the TV, but still appreciating the background noise. Chris sighed as his lips traced the ample line of her cleavage, fingers following along the low neckline of her blouse. She nestled her cheek against his crown, leaving soft kisses there.

“You’re so soft,” he mumbled, giving her a gentle squeeze.

She snorted as she rubbed his back. “I’m glad you think so.”

“I know so,” he replied.

“Are you feeling any better?” She murmured, nuzzling his hair. He hummed, though it didn’t answer her query.

He leaned up to kiss her again, both hands groping and fondling her plush breasts. She giggled, but the sound hitched on a moan as she arched into his touch. Heat pooled in her belly as he ground against her. His kisses shifted along the shape of her jaw, and the curve of her throat.

“Chris—”

“I’ve got you, baby,” he murmured against her skin, taking another breath and nibbling her collarbones. “You always smell so good…”

She laughed as she pushed against him, urging him to sit back as she followed. “It’s getting late. We should go for a bath,” she said, delicate fingers trailing down his chest as her eyes flicked up to his. He covered her hand with his own and lifted it to kiss her palm.

“Maybe a shower, instead,” he suggested, twining their fingers up. “My bathtub isn’t as big as yours. I don’t think we’d fit.”

She tugged him closer, craning up for more kisses. “I think we could do it,” she said. “Just need a little bit of determination, that’s all.”

“Yeah, and about a gallon of lube.”

She _laughed_ , sliding off the sofa and smoothing down the fabric of her shorts. “Alright, let’s go for a shower, and then we can go lay down.”

“Maybe we can do a little more than lay down,” he murmured, kissing the back of her palm

She smiled as she thumbed along the curve of his brow. “Maybe. Shower first, though,” she answered, tugging him along. He followed her, hoisting her up in his arms before they’d gotten halfway there. She yelped in surprise, but didn’t miss a beat as she hooked her legs around his waist.

“You’re so impatient,” she scolded, though there was no heat to her words.

He pushed her into the wall, grinding his hips against her as his hands pushed up under her shirt. She gasped as he plucked at her nipples, dipping down to flick his tongue over each in turn. She arched against him, fingers carding through his hair.

“Chris—”

“I know, baby,” he murmured, gently nipping a hard peak. “I just want you…”

She coaxed him up into a kiss, one hand cupping his cheek as she chased his lips and tongue. “I want you, too,” she whispered. He hummed as he popped the button on her shorts, pushing his hand inside. She squirmed as his fingers passed over her mound through the damp fabric of her underwear.

“I should make you cream your panties right here,” he murmured, voice husky as he nipped her shoulder. “Give you a reason to take a shower.”

“I’d rather cream on your dick,” she panted, moving against the deliberate brush of his fingers.

He tutted her as he pushed inside her underwear to stroke along her folds, already slick with her arousal. “You’re always so wet for me, baby,” he cooed, fingers circling the bud of her clit. “I know you can’t take me yet, though,” he purred, easing a finger inside.

She let out a helpless wail, hips chasing the rhythmic strokes.

“That’s it,” he murmured. “Have to get you warmed up, first.” Heat spiked in his belly as she turned her gaze on him, bleary and desperate as she cursed beneath her breath.

“Please,” she begged, fingers curling into his arm where he held her up. “Please, right there—right there—”

“That feel good?” He crooned, waiting for the helpless nod before he covered her lips with his own. She opened up to him with a quiet moan, chasing his tongue as he licked into her mouth.

“You look so cute like that,” he murmured, grinding his palm up against her clit. Ellie’s head tipped back as she cried, wiggling against him. He nuzzled down into the furrow of her shoulder, soft kisses tracing along her pulse. She whimpered in disappointment as he pulled his hand out of her shorts. He hushed her, pressing his finger against her lips.

She sucked it into her mouth, tongue swirling around the digit to clean her essence off. He let out a low hum as he shifted, continuing onward.

Reaching the bedroom, he crawled onto the bed, easing her down into the mattress beneath him. He made quick work of her shirt and bra, calloused hands kneading full breasts. Her fingers ran along his forearms as she arched into his touch, cheeks flaring with heat.

“I thought we were going for a shower—”

“We will,” he agreed, nuzzling her cheek. Kissing her again, his thumbs brushed over her nipples. “But let me have you first. It’s been a while… and, I missed you.”

That made her chest swell with a pleasant warmth. “Okay,” she whispered softly, and let him kiss her again. She sank into the mattress, relaxing as his hand slid down her front to push back inside her panties.

He swallowed the sounds of her moans, fingers circling the fat swell of her clit and stroking along slick folds. Leaving a kiss against her collarbones, his mouth worked its way down her belly, hungry and open-mouthed kisses leaving her skin tingling.

Hooking his fingers in the waist of her shorts, he dragged them down along with her panties, tossing them away before pushing her thighs wide. Her chest heaved as his fingers curled into her skin, dancing along the smooth plane from knee to apex.

“You’re always so eager to get your pussy eaten,” he teased, peppering gentle kisses along her skin. She brushed her fingers over his lips, and he sucked one into his mouth, teeth catching the tip. With a sigh, she tipped her head back.

“Why wouldn’t I be? You’re _very_ talented with that pretty mouth of yours.”

He hummed as he covered her hand with his own, kissing her palm and the delicate skin of her wrist before he dipped between her legs. Those soft kisses found the fold of her knee, then slowly worked their way towards her centre. Her breath quickened, but she didn’t complain or rush him, content to watch him move along her lower half as she propped herself on her elbows.

She carded her fingers through his hair, sucking in a breath at the first pass of his tongue over her clit. Her fingers curled into his scalp as she whispered his name. He groaned as he pressed closer, the sounds of his mouth working her lower half wet and lewd.

His hands stroked along the slope of her hips and the plane of her belly, sliding along her ribs and up over the shape of her breasts. The thought crossed his mind that running his mouth might be fun; he did like bantering with her. But the more he tasted of her, the more he wanted.

Ellie’s hips trembled as she whispered out gentle praise and soft words of affection. Her fingers grazed along his nape and shoulders while she canted against his face. One hand stayed on her chest, still fondling and caressing as the other slipped between her legs.

“You always taste so good, baby,” he murmured, just shy of breathless. “I could do this for hours.” He parted her folds, stroking over the hard bundle of nerves before he dipped in again. As his lips and tongue brushed along her labia, he eased two fingers inside her. She stiffened with a loud groan, hips twitching as her fingers curled into the sheets.

“Chris—”

“I know, baby,” he murmured between slow flicks of his tongue. “You’re all worked up. It’s okay—I want you to make a mess.”

Heat flooded her cheeks, but she gave a meek nod. “I’m close,” she managed to eke out, breaths stuttering as her fingers tightened in his hair.

“Good,” he hummed, suckling kisses passing over her labia and clit. “Don’t hold back, sweetheart. Let me have it all.”

Ellie lay back into the mattress, both hands brushing through his hair. He groaned against her skin, the sound reverberating through her body and sending a spiral of heat tearing through her centre. Her thighs closed up around him, holding him fast against her crease as he devoured her.

A frisson of pleasure rippled through her core, then tore out over her nerves. The heat coiled so tight that it ached, and then in the next breath came unraveled. Her cry caught in her throat as she stiffened, wet heat gushing out over each stroke of his fingers. He opened his mouth to taste her, swallowing her down as he coaxed more out. Her thighs squeezed around him, the pleasure quickly bridging the gap as she let out a strangled wail. He recognised the need in her trembling cries, and eased off, a last few kisses left over the aching swell of her clit.

He sat up, kisses finding their way up her front until he reached her mouth, where she willingly opened up for him. Though her muscles felt like wet clay, she still wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She welcomed him in against her body as he ground his hips against hers. She tipped her head back into the mattress as he nipped at her throat, hands fondling her breasts.

“Chris,” she whispered, fingers grazing over his shoulders. “Please, I want you—”

Chris hummed as he leaned back, one hand gripping his shaft as he slicked along her neat folds. He prodded at her throbbing clit, and she whimpered.

“This what you want, baby?” He cooed, nudging against her snug entrance. “Want me to put my cock inside that pretty little pussy? Fill you up?”

She nodded, wiggling her hips as her breath trembled. He let out a soft groan as he eased the head inside.

“Oh, Chris—” Ellie’s breath caught on a gasp as he finished the journey in a single, smooth thrust, burying himself to the hilt. Her back arched up off the bed, fingers curling into his forearms as her chest heaved. He didn’t wait to move, though he kept his thrusts slow and shallow, biting back a low groan.

Leaning in close, he nuzzled her cheek, cradling her face in one hand while he kissed her. The sound of her whimper was a soft thing, arms wrapping around his neck as she pulled him closer. Heat radiated between them, and Chris felt a pleasant tightness in his centre while he looked at her. His expression softened, some warm thing throbbing in his chest as words settled on his tongue.

They didn’t taste wrong, but they scared him, so he swallowed them and kissed her instead. She welcomed him in, hands cradling his face like she understood his hesitation. Like she felt it, too.

Her thumb brushed over the shape of his lips. “I missed you…”

A frisson of pleasure teased up his spine, and he kissed her again, his tempo gaining speed. “Missed you, too, baby. Glad you’re back,” he mumbled. His strokes pushed deeper. The sound of their hips meeting was the only thing that broke the silence that settled between them. Slow waves of pleasure trickled out over her limbs as her breath deepened. She coaxed him into a kiss, and he obliged her, smothering her with his body as he pinned her beneath him. Pleasure spread over his skin, skittering over lit nerves and pooling low in his belly.

“You feel so good, sweetheart,” he whispered, soft kisses drifting over her face.

Her eyes watered as she chased his mouth. “Please don’t stop,” she whined. “Please, it feels so good—”

“I know, baby,” he murmured, thrusting deeper and harder as he watched her melt under him. “You look so good under me like this. I can feel how wet you are, making a mess on my thighs… you going to come for me? Get my dick all wet?”

She gave a helpless nod. “I’m so close—” Her breath caught and her eyes rolled back on a particularly deep thrust.

Chris nestled down against the slender column of her throat, teeth worrying soft skin as one hand slipped between them. Firm circles stroked over the hard bud of her clit. “You need a little help getting there?” He cooed.

Her breath hitched on a gasp as her hips shook, inner muscles clenching tight and dragging him closer to the precipice of his own orgasm. Her head tipped back as she followed his thrusts, chasing her pleasure as her fingers dug into his skin.

“Please,” she begged, gaze hazy and unfocused as she searched for him. “Please, Chris, I can’t—”

“You can,” he purred, covering her mouth with his own as he chased his peak. “Come for me. Come all over yourself and let me feel you milking me.”

He shifted his angle, and she cried out as stars burst behind her eyes. His crown brushed over her sweet spot on every thrust, winding the coil tighter in her belly. She chased his mouth with fumbling kisses, heat tearing out over her skin and setting her nerves alight.

“Right there,” she whispered, breathless and trembling. “Right there, please, don’t stop—”

Chris bit back a low groan in his chest, only holding on by a thread, but desperate to feel her coming unravelled around him first. He found one of her hands and laced their fingers up together, pinning it into the mattress. His teeth dug into her shoulder, and just like that, her legs tightened at his waist as she stiffened. With a staggering cry, her walls clenched so tight around him it ached, and that was enough to drive him down the precipice. He lasted only a few more wet thrusts before he spent himself inside of her, fingers squeezing hers where he held her down.

She lay beneath him, body trembling with aftershocks as her breaths came in pitched gasps. Her legs, still wrapped tight around his hips, held him in place. He leaned down into the furrow of her shoulder, soft kisses soothing over the mark he’d left on her skin. Gentle words of affection and praise tickled along her pulse as he pecked a trail of kisses up to her mouth.

She opened up to him, free hand drifting over his shoulders and up his nape. Some long minutes passed as they exchanged gentle caresses and whispered words between feather-soft kisses. Chris sighed as he rocked his hips against her, and she tipped her head back with a low moan.

“You’re still all soft and warm,” he murmured, nibbling along her collarbones as his hands slid up her belly to fondle her breasts. She giggled as she arched into his touch, legs squeezing around his waist.

“You’re so good to me,” she purred, coaxing him into a soft kiss. A pleasant warmth settled in his chest and he eased himself back. Fingertips grazing along the smooth planes of her thighs, he pushed them apart as he slipped out. She let out a soft whimper, toes curling where they rested against his hips. He watched as thick, pearly fluid trickled out of her, staining the sheets. He leaned down to pepper her belly with gentle kisses, following up to her face again to loom over her.

His fingers traced the line of her collarbones. “Shower?”

“Probably a good idea,” she nodded, letting him help her sit up.

“Can you walk?” He was only half-joking—he recognised the trembling thighs and shaky knees.

“Of course I can walk!” She insisted, not a little indignant. He smiled indulgently as he nudged her chin.

“Okay, baby. If you say so.”

“I can,” she insisted again, though she sounded much less certain. There was a long pause while Chris swung his legs over the side of the bed, waiting patiently for her to find her feet. She scooted to sit beside him, but her expression didn’t change. His hand came to rest on her nape.

“You want some help?”

A beat.

“I’m not a child, you know,” she muttered, looking flustered. Chris grinned as he pinched her cheek.

“No, but you are fun-sized.”

She swatted his hand away, but couldn’t help her smile. He laughed as he scooped her up, carting her the short distance into the bathroom. He set her on her feet, watching her wobbly legs to make sure she didn’t stumble. He brushed her hair back, searching her gaze for something.

Seeming satisfied, he cradled her face and he leaned down to kiss her. She grabbed at his wrists to steady herself, shaky knees barely holding her up. When he leaned back, he couldn’t help his chuckle.

“What?”

He shook his head. “You look cute when you’re all dazed and sleepy like that,” he replied. She squirmed beneath his gaze, looking away as her cheeks flared with heat. He turned her back to kiss her again, and she craned up to chase his lips.

After a moment, he shifted around her, and she waited while he got the shower going. The idea of standing under the hot water filled her with anticipation, and a renewed energy. He offered her a hand to help her stumble into the tub with him, and he squared his hands on her shoulders to help steady her.

“Easy, baby,” he murmured, nudging her under the running water. She let out a long sigh as she soaked in the heat, eyes closed as her head tipped back. Chris let her get comfortable for a moment, then set to work.

Ellie remained still as his warm fingers slid up into her hair to work the water through it. He left a lingering kiss on her shoulder, and a pleasant tightness coiled in her chest. Her scalp began to tingle, the sensation spreading down into her neck and shoulders as she relaxed under his touch. The soft, floral scent of her shampoo became apparent as he worked a lather through her thick tresses. She couldn’t help the low groan that escaped her, pleasure trickling out over her nerves.

He nudged her beneath the water again, working the shampoo out. His touch was careful, almost delicate, and the tightness in her chest swelled with warmth. He worked conditioner through her ends, leaving a soft kiss behind her ear.

“You’re spoiling me,” she murmured, already quite relaxed. The touch of his fingers drawing over her shoulders was reverent in its gentleness, and her breath caught.

“You deserve it,” he said, voice soft as he left another kiss on her nape. She whispered a soft _oh_ , almost taken aback by the candidness of his reply. He eased her beneath the water again, rinsing the conditioner out as his fingers massaged into her scalp and neck, easing any errant tension that hung on.

She glanced over her shoulder, and he leaned in to kiss her. It was a slow, sumptuous thing that made her sigh in delight as she reached back to cradle his head. He didn’t linger too long before he stepped back, lathering a wash cloth with her soap.

He was slow and meticulous with his touch, beginning on her back, first. He hovered a little too long in her intimate areas, but she didn’t scold him. No, they both knew the line between lingering and utilitarian, and she was content to let him have his way. He did move on eventually, even going so far as to soap between her toes, and behind her ears. She nearly swatted at him, but thought better of it. Even if he was teasing, she enjoyed his touch, and this sort of intimacy wasn’t common; she was going to savour it.

He was just as delicate in his handling of her as he rinsed her off, fingers once more lingering a little too long in places they shouldn’t. Pleasure coiled tight in her centre, and she sighed. His touch over her nape made her turn to look up at him. Though his expression remained neutral, she could see the longing in his gaze.

Glancing down, she drew her delicate fingers over the groove of his hip, following along to the coarse hair of his groin. Drifting through the trail below his navel, then back up over the plane of his belly, she could feel his muscles twitching beneath her touch. She smiled. Leaning into the warm plane of his chest, she bit him. Not hard, but enough to draw a rumbling chuckle out.

He caught her chin, tilting her up to look at him. “Hi,” he murmured, his lips curled up in a smirk.

She huffed out a laugh as she took his hand, pressing a kiss against his palm. He leaned down to press kisses against her cheek and temple, slowly moving down along her jaw and throat.

As he kissed her, the fingers of her free hand drifted back down his belly, running the back of her knuckles along the length of his cock. He grunted against her skin, his teeth digging in against the flesh of her shoulder.

Curling her fingers around him, she drew a languid stroke from base to tip, and his hips rocked into her hand as he tugged her a little closer. She coaxed him to kiss her again, the fingers of her free hand kneading into his chest, teasing over the bud of his nipple. He rumbled with a low moan as her teeth worried the other. Her tongue soothed the ache, and then kisses passed over the expanse of his chest. Her slow strokes continued, both hands curling around him.

He leaned in to kiss her crown, following along her tempo as he moved closer, pinning her against the wall. Lost to the bliss of her touch, he sighed against her hair and closed his eyes. At the scrape of her teeth over the plane of his belly below his navel, his eyes snapped open. She seemed to sense the shift in his demeanour, eyes flicking up.

Her hands slipped down his length and passed over his hips, fingers curling as she scraped down his thighs. Her warm tongue darted out to swipe the bead of precome from his crown, and he sucked in a breath. Her fingers curled around him once more, and she rubbed her thumb along the underside of his head. She glanced up at him, her expression neither coy nor cheeky, but rather soft and wanting. His cock twitched in her grip as she lovingly ghosted her lips and tongue from tip to base.

He reached down to cup her cheek, thumbing over the corner of her mouth as she stroked him gently with one hand. She turned into his touch, drawing his thumb into her mouth. The gentle suction of her lips and the slow, deliberate strokes made him groan low in his throat. Her smile became coy as she nipped at the end of his thumb, then turned back to his shaft.

Her tongue swiped deliberately along his slit, making him hiss as he grabbed at her hair. She let out a whimper of delight before closing her lips around him. The heat of her mouth made him shudder, and he barely managed to bite back the moan that rose up in his throat.

She was slow with her movements, head bobbing at a steady rhythm as she moved down his shaft. Her hand worked what she hadn’t taken in, and his grip on her tightened. Guiding himself further in, a string of lewd praise escaped him in a rush.

Ellie relaxed in his hold, letting him slide into the back of her mouth. He pushed too far too quickly, and she choked. He sucked in a breath and loosened his grip, easing off on the pressure. Even so, he felt the soft sound she made in her mouth—a moan?—and then the tight clutch of her throat as she pressed on. He let out a startled groan as he grabbed fistfuls of her hair, and she turned her gaze up on him.

His thighs trembled beneath her hands, and she moaned around him, her throat squeezing. He huffed out another groan, and she slid back with a soft gag, her hand resuming a firm, swift pace. He cursed as she nuzzled his groin. Her tongue slid along the base of his shaft, drawing along the juncture where it met his balls. He hissed her name, and she smiled as she drew her lips back up his cock, then pushed him back into her mouth.

Her nose pressed into the taut plane of his belly, and he swore as his hands flew into her hair. Holding her in place, he reveled in the tight clutch of her throat for only a moment before he began to move his hips insistently. He felt her relax around his length, eyes watering as she looked up at him. Another string of filth and praise escaped him as he felt the pressure of his release building rapidly at his centre.

She squeezed at his thighs in protest, and he released his hold to let her push back. She choked out a cough, chest heaving as she resumed stroking him at a hard and fast pace. Her free hand slipped between his legs, cupping his sac in her palm. Nestling the tip of his cock against the swollen cushion of her lips, her pace quickened, tongue swirling around his crown.

Chris barely resisted the urge to tug on her hair again. Instead, his grip tightened as he watched her with feverish intensity. Her lips curled into a coy smile as she opened her mouth in invitation.

“You fucking filthy thing—” He couldn’t hold back the guttural snarl that escaped him as his pleasure crested. Thick strands of pearly fluid struck her face, lips, and tongue.

His chest heaved as he watched her wipe the mess away, tongue plying at her lips to clean them off. With a low hum, he curled his fingers around her throat and lifted her to her feet. She gripped at his wrist in surprise, though his touch was gentle as he backed her into the wall. Though her brow furrowed in bewilderment, she didn’t resist him.

“Chris?”

“My turn,” he purred, pressing a hand up between her legs. She let out a gasp of surprise as she glanced down, her pelvis moving eagerly against his touch. He smiled as he shifted his hand, grabbing the inside of her thigh to lift her leg. She gripped beneath her knee, holding herself up for him. His fingers squeezed around her airway as he dipped back between her legs.

“Good girl,” he murmured, pressing her into a demanding kiss as he stroked along her crease. She yelped as he sank a finger into her, the sound chased by a wailing moan. Ellie moved her hips against his touch, pressing down to try and push him deeper.

Grinding her clit against his palm, she wrapped her free arm around his shoulder, fingers gripping fitfully at his nape. She whispered his name like a prayer, her breath hitching on low moans as she pulled him into another frantic kiss.

She felt as much as she heard his moan, a second finger pressing into her snug heat. Pushing closer, he pinned her against the wall as his grip on her throat grew tighter. Her expression crumbled as she looked up at him, eyes bleary and wet at the corners as she canted against his hand.

“Please don’t stop,” she begged. “Please, please—”

The milky fluid of her arousal gathered against his palm, dripping down as he continued his thrusting.

“You’re all soft and warm, baby,” he murmured, nipping her earlobe. “Love how wet you always are for me.”

The sultry thrum of his voice made her inner muscles clench. His fingers crooked forward to rub against the raised tissue of her sweet spot. A loud, keening groan escaped her.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” she gasped, hips shaking. “Chris, please—”

He hushed her as he covered her mouth with his own, and his tempo increased. Stars burst behind her eyes, and her head tipped back into the wall.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” he cooed, fingers thrusting faster and harder, curling into tender flesh. “I can feel how close you are. You want to come, don’t you?”

She nodded helplessly as heat flooded out from her core. Her fingers scrabbled at his shoulder while her thighs trembled.

“Please… _please…_ ” she begged him, hips moving along with his frantic rhythm. He kissed her to swallow the sound of her wail, her body going rigid as her release gushed out over his hand. She cried and moaned as he pressed her harder, her hips chasing the feeling of his fingers as they pulled her orgasm out of her.

Gasping for air around his iron grip, a stricken groan tumbled out as she tracked her fingers roughly over his shoulder in protest. He stilled as his grip loosened, fingers sliding out of her. Easing her leg back down so she stood on two feet, he caught her as she stumbled into him, her entire body trembling with aftershocks.

She watched him with a dazed expression as he slowly licked his fingers clean of her. Pressing her into the wall again, he kissed her, cradling her face in one hand.

As he leaned back to watch her, his fingers trailed down the column of her throat, and she bit her lip. Ellie’s expression softened, and she pressed her cheek against his chest to listen to the rhythm of his heart.

He put his arms around her, leaning down to press gentle kisses against the crown of her damp hair. Her fingers curled into the skin of his back, gently tracking down to the curve just above his ass, then moving over his hips as she stood back. She touched his chin, coaxing him down into a soft kiss.

Now, it was her turn. Hands moved slowly over the planes of his body with a clean washcloth, lathered with his own soap. He dipped his head beneath the water, washing his hair while she worked him over. She was more pragmatic in her treatment of him, but still thorough and delicate.

When she had finished rinsing him off, there was a long moment of silence that hung between them. Her forehead rested against the space between his shoulder blades, hands stroking along his ribs. The fatigue was catching up to him, his limbs heavy. He imagined the same was true of her, too. He turned the water off, and they both remained still.

He covered her hands with his own, then turned to face her. Her eyes were dark, inky with emotion as she looked up at him. He tipped her chin up and kissed her. It was a surprisingly chaste gesture, and she gripped at his arms to steady herself.

“Come on,” he murmured, stepping out of the tub first to help her along.

A comfortable silence hung between them as they each focused on their own post-shower rituals. Chris finished before her, and left a quick peck on her cheek before he left to find some clean sweats, and a fresh set of sheets.

The soft sound of her humming drifted out of the bathroom, and it made him smile. He looked at the come-stained sheets for a minute before tossing them into the hamper, shaking out the clean set.

“I should charge you a cleaning fee with how often you’re messing up my sheets,” he teased as he worked on tucking in the fresh bedclothes.

Her head poked out of the bathroom. “Do you want me to send you a bank transfer? I can pay for a laundry service instead, if you’d prefer.”

He made a face as he looked over his shoulder at her. _Oh, she’s serious_. His expression softened as he shook his head. “No, baby—I was joking.”

“Oh. Are you sure? I don’t mind—”

“I’m sure,” he stopped her, pausing to cross the space and put a kiss on her forehead. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just teasing you.”

“Okay,” she mumbled, voice small. He thumbed over her lips and tipped her up to kiss her. “I really don’t try to make such a mess…”

“I know,” he answered, brushing his knuckles along her jaw. “Messing them up is half the fun, though. I like to tease you about it, but I really don’t mind.”

Her shoulders relaxed and she sighed. “Okay. I really am sorry, though—”

“Don’t be,” he cut her off, pressing a thumb against her lips. “Just hurry up in there. I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

She smiled and craned up for a last kiss before she stepped back into the bathroom. He shook his head fondly, and returned to the bed to finish tucking in the sheets.

By the time he was finished making the bed, she had wandered out of the bathroom, pulling on a pair of shorts, and a cropped sweater. Her hair was always a little more fluffy after she blow dried it, and he didn’t bother resisting the urge to ruffle his fingers through it. She swatted at him half-heartedly, already well aware that it wouldn’t stop him. Once he was done badgering her, he cupped her cheeks and lifted her face to kiss her. She sighed against his mouth, opening up to him as his fingers drifted down her belly, teasing along the waist of her shorts.

“You always look so good,” he murmured between soft pecks. “Makes it hard to behave.”

“We’ll both fall asleep with you inside me, at this rate,” she said, only half joking. He _laughed_ , hoisting her up in his arms and carting her to the bed. She giggled as she peppered his cheeks with kisses before he set her down on the mattress.

She scooted under the covers, welcoming him in against her body as he slid in next to her.

“Mm, soft,” he mumbled, face already pressed against the plush curve of her breasts.

She laughed as her fingers glided through his hair, and he wrapped his arms around her slight frame. His chest filled with a pleasant warmth, the tangled knot having finally unwound itself. He sighed as the last of the tension slowly bled out of him. His fingers rubbed circles against the bare skin at the small of her back. Closing his eyes, he tucked in a little closer, giving her a gentle squeeze.

“Thank you, Ellie,” he murmured. The unspoken meaning in those words wasn’t lost on her, and she smiled as she pressed a lingering kiss against his crown.

“Of course,” she said softly. He relaxed further as her cool fingers drifted over his nape, massaging the skin as she nuzzled his hair.

“I’ll make you pancakes in the morning,” she added. “With that special syrup you like, too.”

“Now who’s spoiling who?” He muttered, heat flaring in his cheeks. He could hear the smile in her voice.

“I’d say it’s the least I could do,” she replied, giving him a squeeze. He didn’t really know what else he could say, so he didn’t. Settling in against her chest, he let her envelope him with her arms. He squeezed her a little too hard; like if he let go, she might disappear. She pressed another kiss against his forehead.

“I’m here, darling,” she whispered. At that, she began to hum softly. It settled whatever had spiked his nerves, and his eyelids grew heavy. He only had a moment to wonder if things had ever been this good before he was drifting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Your comments are always greatly appreciated! ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭♡


End file.
